Bonding Souls: Resonating Love
by Xiledsoul
Summary: What happens when Maka notices how she feels? When she tries to express her feelings, things go south and she can't seem to figure out what to say. One thing leads to another, and...
1. Prologue

_Beep beep beep beep. _"What's that noise? Huh! NO! Don't leave!" Maka awoke, practically screaming, cold sweat dripping down her face and her hair a mess. She hit the button on her alarm clock and the beeping ceased, for a moment she just sat there panting. "What was I dreaming about?" Maka wondered aloud.

"I don't know Maka, but you're going to be late for school at this rate." Soul said from the other side of the door. Maka quickly looked at her clock; she still had plenty of time.

"That's just like you Soul! I have lots of time!" Maka stood up, gathered her clothes and went to the bathroom to shower.

Soul sat in front of the T.V with his thoughts scattered all over the place. He was going to surprise Maka by making her something for breakfast, but when he woke up he could hear her talking to herself. He kept hearing his name over and over; he started to worry so he went to go check on her. Just as he put his hand on the door he heard her yell "NO! Don't leave!" Soul realised she was just dreaming. "_But who, or what was she dreaming about to cause that?"_Soul wondered. He snapped out of his trance when he heard her talk. So he jokingly told her she was going to be late for school and with that he took his hand off the doorknob heading towards the kitchen. "Hm, what should I make?" Soul asked himself as he heard the shower turn on. He decided he would make some eggs; he opened up the fridge and got what he needed. As he prepared the meal he started noticing the sound of the shower more and more. As he was flipping the eggs in the frying pan his mind started wandering. It started out innocent at first, just him and Maka sharing a meal. Like they always did, but them it began to get more intimate. Now they were sitting on the couch, watching a movie and snuggling. Then they were kissing. Finally his mind wandered back to the bathroom. Right into the shower with Maka, Soul instantly stopped his train of thought. "No! Can't think about that, it's wrong." Soul mumbled to himself. He never even heard the shower stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Xiledsoul: Okay, so first fan'fic I've written. Hopefully it turns out well. Feel free to PM me and let me know what you think, or give me recommendations!<strong>


	2. We're gunna be late!

**Xiledsoul: Alright, chapter one... Here goes nothing! Or everything, whichever way you want to look at it. But I'm not the only one taking a chance here ;)**

**Maka: *Blushs* You better not be talking about me!**

**Soul: Of course he is... Who else would he be talking about your dad?**

**Xiledsoul: *Worried look***

**Maka: MAKA-CHOP! *Brings book down on Souls Head***

**Xiledsoul: You alright there Soul?**

**Soul: Uncool...**

**(I don't own Soul Eater or the characters... Sadly...) Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's P.O.V<strong>

I stepped out the shower, the steam rolling out of the stall as I stepped onto the cold ceramic floor. I could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen, "_What could Soul possibly be doing?" _I wondered to myself. He doesn't normally cook, but then again he has been acting kind of weird lately. I shook the thought out of my head, wrapping a towel around my hair to dry as I dried myself. I put on my clothes and then proceeded to do my hair, not that it really takes that long. I opened the door just as I was putting my second ponytail in; I walked into the kitchen kind of distracted. That was also happening a lot lately, but what I saw surprised me. Sitting on the island in our kitchen was a full meal; eggs, bacon, toast and then there was Soul, leaning on the counter with a grin plastered across his face. "So, how'd I do?" He asked. I felt my face get red as I sat down and he went to sit across from me. "I didn't know you could cook like this" was all I could bring myself to say as I began to eat. It was amazing! "I have to get you to cook more!" I said loudly while my voice cracking a bit as I tried to emphasize my point, I just blushed slightly embarrassed by my voice crack.

"Ya as if. Making me cook, really uncool Maka." Soul said with a grin spread across his face, showing his sharp teeth.

**Soul's P.O.V**

I shovelled down my food, watching Maka the whole time. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts; she only picked at her food, barely eating and it took her awhile to finish. Throughout the whole meal she didn't even notice that I was staring at her.

"You alright Maka?" I asked her, this seemed to snap her out of her trance.

"Huh? Ya I'm fine. Just surprised is all." I grinned; she didn't think that I could cook. I guess she was right though, I guess I can cook half decent.

I picked up my plate and brought it over to the sink. "You done Maka?" I was beginning to get worried, she wasn't normally this spaced out.

"Ugh, ya. I'm done."She kinda just mumbled to herself. I reached over and grabbed her plate, tossing it into the sink with mine.

"Just relax today alright? I'll do the chores and stuff. Are you sure your okay?" Why was I saying this? I hated doing the chores. "_Oh well, I seriously hope she's fine"_ I couldn't stop that sentence from going through my mind.

"Ugh, Soul?" I heard from behind me.

"Ya, what's up?" I turned around.

**Maka's P.O.V**

Soul jumped, "Sorry. Did I scare you?" I asked with concern in my voice. I didn't mean to scare him after all.

"No, just didn't hear you get up." He said, stammering for words. I could feel my cheeks heating up a bit, how could I possibly ask this to him?

"Uhm, well you see." I tried to start my sentence, but I couldn't find the words.

"Ya" Soul said with a serious face.

"Huh? I didn't even ask you anything." I said, looking up at him shocked. He just grinned.

"You don't have to Maka, I've known you for a long time now. I've noticed how your behaviour has changed, and I know how to tell what you're thinking. The answers yes."

I smiled, so he did feel the same. My cheeks heated up even more, "Boy, this is embarrassing." I mumbled, my cheeks flushing red.

"Oh whys that?" Soul asked playfully.

"Well, I couldn't even figure out how to ask you if you-" Soul put his finger over my lips to silence me.

**Soul's P.O.V**

"Don't worry about it" and I drew her close to me, wrapping my arms around her. It felt good to have her nuzzled up against me, not in a dirty way. Just to have her there, her arms around me. It made me feel complete. Sure I could have had almost any girl in school, after all I am one of the coolest kids in that place. But I didn't want them, I wanted Maka."I'm glad you tried to ask ya' know." I told her.

"Why's that?" Maka looked up, a confused look plastered on her face. She looked so cute.

I shrugged, playing it off as no big deal." 'Cause, I don't think I would have. I would have been too scared of you saying no." I felt that I had to tell her flat out, I didn't want there to be any secrets.

"Oh" Was all she said, nuzzling herself back into my chest. I closed my eyes, just enjoying feeling her body so close to mine.

When I opened my eyes, for some reason I looked at the clock. "MAKA! We gotta go! We're gunna be late!" She unlatched herself from my chest, and ran to her room. She came back out a minute or two later with her bag.

" 'Kay, let's go." She said heading out the door. I ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Why not make it official?" I asked her with possibly the goofiest grin I've ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I've got the next chapter or two made already... Just gotta get it checked over, make sure theres no stupid mistakes. If you notice any just PM me and let me know btw :) Any recommendations are appreciated!<strong>

**Maka: Why did I have to be so cheesy?**

**Soul: Don't worry Maka, it was kinda cute.**

**Maka: Huh? *blushes***

**Soul: Don't worry about it...**

**Please leave a review :D**


	3. You're Together?

**Maka: So, what's taken you so long to update?**

**Xiledsoul: What do you mean? I have been trying to edit/write... Nothings been going on in my brain.**

**Soul: Unlike Maka...**

**Maka: What was that?**

**Soul: Uhm... Your beautiful?**

**Maka: *Blushes***

**Black*Star: DON'T FORGET ABOUT MEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Xiledsoul:*facepalm* Enjoy the chapter, I don't own Soul Eater (Unfortunatly)**

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's P.O.V<strong>

I walked down the street, Soul gripping my hand lightly. I was so glad, he liked me! Well, I knew he liked me as a partner, but not like this. It made me all bubbly, I was so excited. I think I even had a little bit of a skip in my step. "Oh well, who cares?" I thought to myself, my cheeks red and a smile from ear to ear on my face.

**Soul's P.O.V**

I just couldn't get over how happy Maka was. I mean, I knew she liked me a lot. But still, I don't think I've ever seen her this happy. It maked me feel good just knowing that she's happy because of me. "So, wanna go out for dinner tonight Maka?" I decided to ask her as I glanced at her face.

Her cheeks reddened even more, "Hm, I think that might be a good idea. But where should we go?" she asked with such an innocent smile, it took all my willpower just to not grab her and hug her for another twenty minutes.

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Was all I heard as I got tackled to the ground, dragging Maka with me.

"What are you doing Black*Star?" I practically yelled, pissed that he ruined the mood between Maka and me.

"What? You got in the way. You should know not to get in the way of a Go-" Black*Star cut his sentence short as he noticed my hand tightly gripping Maka's, and Maka lying flat on the ground, her eyes squinting from the unexpected fall.

"Oh! I see how it is!" Black*Star smirked, turning his head. "Tsubaki, Kid! Come here! Look what your God has discovered!" He again roared at the top of his lungs.

**Maka's P.O.V**

Ouch! That fall hurt, it was alright though, I didn't mind. After all, I don't think anything could ruin my mood. I was on cloud nine, but as I heard what Black*Star yelled, I dropped like a rocket.

"What do you want Black*Star?" Kid asked annoyed that he had to run all the way over here. He looked at Soul and then me, not seeming to notice that we were holding hands. I felt a little relieved, maybe they wouldn't notice. I started to get my hopes up.

"Awh! Look! They're holding hands, how cute!" Liz practically squealed. Nope, my hopes came crashing down.

"S-so what?" I asked, trying to find the words and think of how to avoid an awkward situation. I could feel my cheeks going a bright red. "It's not like you didn't see it coming." I managed to say to Liz, remembering how she told me that Soul and I should date.

**Soul's P.O.V**

"Heh, so not the best way to break the news. But yea, so what do you guys think?" I asked as I got up. I turned around to help up Maka, giving her a hug as she came back up. She just let go of my hand and looped her arms around me. As she let go we turned to notice the gang just kind of gawking; it was pretty funny. "It's not cool to stare at people." I said, clearly just teasing them.

"No, it's not that. It's just…" Black*Star paused for a moment. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" He yelled at me. I just chuckled, I had tried to ask Black*Star to get Tsubaki to help, but all he would do was talk about himself.

"Dunno." Was all I said as I shrugged.

"So, guess you two are together now?" Liz said with a smile. Maka just latched onto my arm, nodding her head as her cheeks went even redder.

"Yea." I said, moving my arm to wrap it around Maka.

"MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- HOW'S MY LITTLE ANGE-" Death Scythe stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh god." I mumbled, gaining a giggle from Maka.

**Maka's P.O.V**

"Hey papa, what's wrong?" I asked innocently, already knowing what was coming my way. "_Maybe I'll try to reason with him. Just once, see if I can bond a bit._" I thought to myself, I mean why not? I was in a great mood, so why not try?

"Maka, may I speak with you in private?" Papa asked serious while glaring at Soul.

"_I know where this is going."_ I thought to myself trying with all my might not to make a disappointed face."Yea, sure papa." I said with a smile, letting go of Soul's hand and walking with my dad.

"Maka, why were you holding his hand?" Papa asked me, concern in his voice.

"Oh, well you see papa. I like Soul; I tried to ask him how he felt about me this morning. But I couldn't get it out, so he did it for me. He told me yes, he felt like I did. I was just so happy that I hugged him, I felt like I belonged; like someone wanted me." I told my papa, looking down and feeling a little sad.

"Maka; I'm sorry. I wish I was there for you more. I really do love you, you know that right?" Papa said, a tear streaming down his cheek.

"I know papa. I mean, you have to; you're just-"I was cut off.

"Maka, I know I'm bad at showing that I love you and your mama, but I do. I hope you believe me, and as for you and Soul; I'll trust your judgement. You two have been through a lot together, so if you really feel like that about him; it's okay by me." Papa told me, looking straight into my eyes.

"Thanks papa!" I yelled as I hugged him. I guess if I really tried I could get along with my papa, and I did mean what I said. I was just always so mad that I would lose control and flip at him before he got to explain anything. "It means a lot to hear you say your fine with me dating Soul." I said looking up at my papa with a smile.

He flinched, still clearly unimpressed but deciding to put up with it for me. "No problem Maka. If he makes you happy then he's fine with me. Now, back to business. I came here to tell you Lord Death wanted to see you and Soul." He said, his voice becoming serious.

"Alright, I'll go get Soul and head over to the Death room. Bye papa!" I yelled running back to the gang.

**Soul's P.O.V**

"So how did it happen?" Liz asked, interested in the story behind how me and Maka ended up dating.

"Well, she tried to tell me she liked me, but she couldn't quite find the words. It was cute actually; I ended up just answering her question before she even asked." I told Liz with a smirk, I was recalling this morning and couldn't help but smile.

"Oh my god! That's so cute!" Liz Squealed. I just laughed, why was she so happy over this? I guess she was just one of those people, I figured as I looked over my shoulder to see Maka running back to us yelling my name.

"Soul! SOUL!" Maka called, clearly out of breath.

"What's up Maka?" I asked, wondering what had her worked up.

"Lord Death wants to see us. We should get going." She panted finally getting to my side. She was leaned over with her hands on her knees, panting for breath. To be honest; it was kind of cute.

"Oh, okay. What did your dad have to say?" I asked her, putting my arm around her waist.

"Oh, he just wanted to know why I was holding your hand. I told him and he said he was okay with us being together, I actually managed to have a nice conversation with my dad. Who would've thought that would ever happen." Maka said clearly overjoyed by the fact there was still some shred of a relationship that she could build on with her dad.

"Alright, we should get going. Don't want to keep Lord Death waiting do we?" I asked with a wink and a smirk. We started to walk towards the DWMA, "See you guys in class!" I called over my shoulder, waving my free hand.

"So, I guess we have a new mission; our first as a couple." Maka said, her cheeks going red.

"Yea, I guess it is. No big deal, it won't be our last." I said, smirking and tightening my grip on Maka's hand. She returned it with a squeeze of her own. Today was going to be a good day, I could feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka: *blushes*<strong>

**Soul: You alright?**

**Maka: Mmhm**

**Kid: What an unsymmetrical pair!**

**Liz: Shut up kid, they're cute together.**

**Soul: Review, and all that stuff. Cause' cool guys review good stories.**


	4. The School Day

**Maka: So this chapter should be relaxing right?**

**Soul: Since when do we ever get to relax Maka?**

**Maka: I don't know, but atleast we have out date right?**

**Xiledsoul: Awh *Smile face* I love you guys as a couple!**

**Maka: Maaakaaaa-**

**Xiledsoul: NO DON'T DO IT! I WAS COMPLIMENTING YOU!**

**Soul: YEA MAKA! HE WAS JUST BEING NICE!**

**Maka: Chop! *Hits spirit as he dashes into the scene***

**Xiledsoul + Soul: *Roll on floor laughing***

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's P.O.V<strong>

We walked under the long row of guillotines leading towards the centre of the death room. "What do you think Lord Death wants?" I wondered, looking up at Soul questioningly.

"Dunno. Probably nothing serious, remember he wanted us to rest after our last mission." Soul told me looking down a serious look on his face. He always got like this before a mission, he tried to hide it but after so long I could tell what he was thinking. We got to the centre of the Death room, stepping up onto the rise; I couldn't help but wonder why we were here.

"Hey! How ya' doing? How ya' bee-" Lord Death stopped short, eyeing Soul and me. I think he was eyeing us at least, it's hard to tell at times because he doesn't actually have eyes or eyes that we can see at least.

"Something wrong?" Soul asked smugly, he knew Lord Death had noticed his arm around me, he was just trying to get Lord Death to say something.

"When did this happen?" Lord Death asked, raising his giant foam like hand and pointing at us. It was hard not to laugh; the situation was kind of awkward. There was a large shadow, with a cartoon like skull mask, a cartoon like voice and giant foam like hands asking us when we started dating.

**Soul's P.O.V**

"_Knew it_" I thought, not able to stop a grin from spreading across my face. "This morning actually, is something wrong with it?" I said to Death, not sure if he was trying to say he disapproved, or if he was happy for us. I felt Maka elbow me to try to get me to stop, but I didn't feel like it, I was gunna find out all I could.

"No, no! Nothing wrong, I hoped you would get together some day. I'm proud of you Maka, you're just like your mother; you found yourself a great partner, both a weapon and more." Death said happily, bringing his hand down and tilting his head. I looked down at Maka smiling, she was getting red again.

"So, Death. Did you want us for something?" I decided to ask to break the silence that had fallen over us. I kind of hoped there was no mission and that Death just wanted to give us some extra class or something. After the Kishin, we only got dangerous missions. It made me worry for Maka.

"Well, yes actually. There have been reports of a Witch. But she's a little different." Death said, trying to find the words. He kept tilting his head, like he was trying to figure out exactly how to say it.

"Just tell us how it is Lord Death. We can handle anything." Maka said with courage in her voice. I guess she got over the embarrassment of everyone finding out that we were dating.

"Well you see this Witch has very weird powers; she seems to mirror the abilities of any who oppose her. She's a very dangerous opponent. Do you think you up to the challenge?" Death let out in one breath. Wow that guy was fast. He did exactly what Maka said though, he just told us exactly how it is.

"I was also considering sending Kid, and Black*Star with you, just in case; there's power in number ya' know!" Death said, his normal tone returning to his voice. It helped to lighten the mood and play down the danger of the situation.

"I think that might be a good idea, we can have them wait and if we need help have them come to help us. I'd like to take you up on that offer." Maka spoke with confidence; she knew that it might be helpful to have our friends with us.

"Ya, it could be a good idea to have the others with us." I said with a grin, looking down at Maka. Her face mimicked mine, a wide grin and brimming with confidence.

"Okay, the Witch has been coming out later at night so I will excuse you from your classes tomorrow so that you can rest. I want you to find her tomorrow night, and do what you need to do. Be careful, this witch is absolutely full of surprises. If you need the day after to rest up from your fight, you can just let me know." Death asked, with his cartoon like voice still managing to show concern.

"Thank you Lord Death. Anything else?" Maka asked happily. She wasn't that worried, if anything this would just be helpful. We still needed that witch's soul after all.

"Well, yes there is one more thing. If you don't mind me asking. But how far are you two planning to take you relationship?" He asked, clearly with a complex reason behind it. I looked at Maka, noticing her face go a bright red.

"You don't have to answer, but I do wish to speak with you two after your mission. Don't worry Maka; I'll keep Spirit out of this. He doesn't have to know, but there are certain benefits to being partners with your weapon. We can talk about that later; you should get to class, the bell is going to ring soon you know." Just as he finished his little speech, sure enough the bell rang.

"Have a nice day, talk to you later guys! If you ever need anything just give me a call!" Death called after us as we started walking out of the Death room.

**Maka's P.O.V**

We rushed to our classroom, hoping we would make it before the final bell. "Hurry up Soul! We're gunna be late!" I called behind me. Soul seemed to be dragging behind on purpose. What was he up too?

"Don't worry Maka; we were talking to Lord Death! We won't get in trouble for being a little late!" He called back to me. He sounded like he was trying to hold back a laugh. We reached the door and ran inside, just as we got up to our seat we heard the bell go.

"Alright class. Today we will be dissecting!" Our teacher, Proffesor Stein called out, smiling madly. He whipped the white cloth off his desk to reveal a bunch of frogs.

"Oh joy, another dissection." I mumbled to Soul, rolling my eyes and gripping his hand under the desk.

"Okay class, today we will-" Stein was interrupted by a beep, causing him to frown a bit. I just giggled to myself; looking at Soul.

"Stein, there is to be no dissecting today. Give the students a break from cutting up animals." Lord Death said to Professor Stein.

"Fine, just take the period to study." Stein called out with a frown, clearly irritated that he wasn't allowed to do his dissection

.

"So, what do you want to do, Should we plan for our next mission?" I asked Soul, turning to him and grinning.

"Don't know; how about we just talk and plan our evening?" Soul suggested, grinning at me as he took hold of my hand; I felt myself blush.

"_Why is he doing this, he knows that I'm just going to get distracted._" I thought to myself, already losing my train of thought. I couldn't help it, just the way he looked at me; it caused me to melt.

"HEY GUYS!" Black*Star yelled, breaking me out of my trance. He laughed madly as I jumped, a little startled by his sudden appearance behind me.

"Hey, so what did my father want to talk to you guys about?" Kid asked me as he looked up at us from his seat.

"He wanted to give us a new mission; we're going after a witch." I announced proudly, feeling great that Lord Death trusted Soul and me with such a dangerous mission.

"Let me guess; Mira? She's dangerous you know." Kid said with concern in his voice. I looked over at him he seemed really worried.

"What do you know about her, how dangerous is she?" I asked Kid, feeling a little bit of panic rising; my stomach was fluttering a bit, "_Just how much information did Lord Death leave out? Why is Kid so worried?_" I kept thinking. I was definately starting to panic now. Just as I began to feel sick Soul put his arms around me, instantly I calmed down; I felt at peace. There was no way I'd fail, not with Soul at my side. I turned to look at him and returned the embrace. Hugging him tightly, only he could make me feel this way.

"Don't worry Maka; we'll be fine." Soul said, tightening his hug a bit. I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth radiating off of him.

"Maka Albarn, and Soul Evans; would you mind staying behind after class is over?" Stein's voice called out, a hint of annoyance still in his voice. I looked down to see him staring right at us, I just tightened my grip on Soul and closed my eyes; resting my head on his chest.

**Soul's P.O.V**

"So what is it you wanted Professor?" I asked Stein as the other students left the room. I was actually curious; he seemed kind of annoyed when he called us out during class.

"So, Lord Death gave you a new mission; right?" Stein said, looking over his shoulder at the blackboard. He seemed really distracted, almost as if he didn't want to do this.

"Yea but he didn't say very much. Just that we had to go hunt a witch that mimics peoples abilities." Maka stated, her curiosity getting the best of her. I could tell that she wanted to know everything that Stein knew about the witch, so did I to be honest.

"Her name is Mira; she's a tricky witch, we've thought her dead for a long time. So far she's survived two assassination attempts from two very powerful weapon and meister pairs; one of them being me and your father." Stein told Maka with a blank look plastered on his face, he was clearly wondering why Lord Death had given us this mission.

"Then why would Lord Death send us on this mission?" Maka verbalized exactly what I was thinking; she was pretty worried by now, I could tell by the way her voice wavered a little while she asked the question.

"I don't know, but be careful; don't bite off more than you can chew. Mira is tricky, one false move and it could be your end. Try to stay on the defensive; she's most powerful when you're aggressive. She's able to take your power and turn it against you as her defense, force her to take the offense and she has to use her power." Stein explained, obviously concerned for our wellbeing.

"Wait! Lord Death said something about there being special benefits to being with your weapon; could that have something to do with why he sent us?" I practically yelled the question at Stein, "_Why didn't I think of this sooner?_" I asked myself.

Stein just sat there for a moment, a puzzled look on his face. "It could be; he's right, there are a lot of benefits to being in a relationship with your meister or weapon. But don't worry about it; Lord Death will explain it all to you after your mission, for now just go home and relax. Get prepared for your mission; it's going to be hard." Stein told us as he spaced out, lost in his own thoughts.

"_He was definitely concerned for our safety. He was good at hiding his emotions, but he let his guard slip the second he started talking about Mira._" I thought to myself as we walked out the door, I barely noticed that we were walking out of the DWMA.

"Soul, are you alright? You seem out of it." Maka asked with worry evident in her voice. She knew that I was lost in thought, and that I just wanted to forget about the mission.

"Yea, I'm fine; let's just go home. We've got plans to make." I said, my grin returning to my face as I looked at Maka. I couldn't wait for tonight, the plans I had for our first date made me so excited that I could barely contain what I was thinking; but I couldn't tell Maka. It had to be a surprise after all.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Maka asked excitedly, she grabbed my hand and squeezed. She was so excited; like a kid in a candy shop. I just chuckled, it was really cute.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I told her as I turned to face her and wrapped my arms around her, leaning in for a kiss. She looked up and closed her eyes; preparing to meet me half way. Just as I was about to place my lips on hers, I felt a slap against my back.

"HEY GUYS! SO WHAT ARE YOU UP TOO?" Black*Star laughed to himself as he interrupted our moment. I couldn't help but think about how much of a jerk he was sometimes.

"Maaakaaaaa… CHOP!" Maka said in a monotone voice as she smashed a giant book down on Black*Star's head. I just laughed at him; at least it wasn't me being hit with the book.

"Where do you get those books Maka?" I asked in between laughing and gasping for breath.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Was all she said as she looked up at me and smiled with her head cocked to the left. I couldn't believe how cute she looked.

"You're doing that on purpose, not cool." I said as I took her hand in mine and started walking back to our apartment complex.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul: Black*Star, why do you have to be such a cock block?<strong>

**Maka: A WHAT block? *Angry***

**Soul: It's an expression!**

**Maka: MAAAKAAAAA CHOP!... PERVERT!**

**Black*Star: *laughing***

**Maka: Maaaakaaaaaa chop!**

**Xiledsoul: *Backs away slowly***


End file.
